herofandomcom-20200223-history
Turok
Turok is a Native American who appears in the 2008 animated film, Turok: Son of Stone as the main protagonist. During the film, Turok and his fellow Native Americans named Andar and Catori, are transported to the Lost Lands, an alternate dimension full of prehistoric creatures. He is voiced by Rick Mora as a teenager and Adam Beach as an adult. Biography Turok along with his brother Mishoba and Catori, were playing tag when his brother got ahold of her, causing Catori's necklace to fall into the river. She teases the boys by telling them that who ever retrieves it, gets a kiss. Both, willing to accept her challenge, dive into the river and attempt to retrieve it. However, they unexpectedly come across a rival clan party, where one has picked up the necklace. He taunts Turok into trying to take it from him. Turok demands it back and the man orders his party to kill the boys and take the girl. He throws his axe but Turok quickly grabs it. The rival tribe members go in to kill him. Turok savagely kills them in a blind fit of rage. When the men lay dead, Turok's brother, Mishoba comes up behind him and places his hand on his shoulder, telling him it is time to leave. Turok, still in his rage, reacts as if he were an enemy, injuring him. He then snaps out of his rage and sees what he has done. He and Catori quickly rushes Mishoba back to their villiage where Turok is put on trial for his deeds. The tribe leaders decide he is a danger to the tribe as his spirit is a savage spirit that does not belong with them. They warn that blood follows blood and the tribe the men belonged to will come seeking revenge. They banish Turok from the tribe. Sixteen years after his banishment, Turok has become a powerful and feared warrior, living alone in the wilderness. He is approached by Andar, his brother's son, who tells Turok that his brother has become chief. But an opposing tribe has declared war upon them, the same tribe the men Turok killed belonged to. Lead by the son of the man that originally taunted Turok. Turok refuses to fight for them, telling Andar it is not his fight. And Andar leaves to give the news to his father and his father's wife, Catori. Andar's tribe prepares for the coming war and heads out to meet their foes in a swamp in the evening. The opposing tribe led by Chichak, the son of Turok's taunter, arrives, armed with firearms taken from American settlers. Andar's tribe fights ferociously but is ultimately overwhelmed by the superior weaponry and Mishoba, the chief and Andar's father is fatally defeated, demanding Andar flee in his dying breath. Andar runs back to Turok and tells him they have been defeated and the enemy will be heading to the villiage to take the women. Turok heads to the villiage to stop them. Upon arriving he meets Chichak who immediately recognizes the axe in Turok's hand as his fathers. The two fight and Chichak flees on horseback with Catori. Turok and Andar pursue them into a cave system where they confront Chichak again. However a terrible creature from the cave attacks them (and his horse named Galloper), causing confusion and allowing Chichak to escape again with Catori. Turok and Andar defeat the creature and continue on through the cave. Suddenly the cave opens up into a bright, midday Sun. Andar exclaims at the sudden appearance of day and wonders how it can be possible when it was just night. Turok becomes convinced they are in the underworld as they continue on and encounter Dinosaurs and other prehistoric wildlife while in search of Chichak and Catori. Category:Damsels Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable